


Enough is enough

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: nanofic.  Too long to be a drabble, I’m sure, and yet, not really what you’d call a ficlet.  Fic:  the only thing I like short.  Well, there's one other thing--you'll see.  Hee.  I have an obsession.  I admit it.  Definitely not healthy.





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

>    nanofic.  Too long to be a drabble, I’m sure, and yet, not really what you’d call a ficlet.  Fic:  the only thing I like short.  Well, there's one other thing--you'll see.  Hee.  I have an obsession.  I admit it.  Definitely not healthy.

Title:Enough is enough

Universe:Supernatural

Genre:gen

Rating:PG

Notes:nanofic.Too long to be a drabble, I’m sure, and yet, not really what you’d call a ficlet.Fic:the only thing I like short.  Well, there's one other thing--you'll see.Hee.I have an obsession.I admit it.Definitely not healthy.

 

  


Sam blew out hard; his hair was in his eyes again.He bit his lip as he focused on aiming the gun.But it was breezy, and he’d swear that the thing was waiting until another gust swirled hair in his eyes to make a move.Because that’s exactly what happened.And Dean spent the entire ride back to the motel bitching about not taking a shot and ending up ass over teakettle and scratched all to shit by that overgrown housecat/raccoon/platypus thing on steroids…

 

Once Sam was clean, he spent too long looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.Dean was antsy.Itching to go out and burn off some of his post-kill buzz.Sam sent him off alone.Dean wouldn’t care.He could go play pool, or drink, or find a girl.Whatever struck his fancy this go ‘round.All three, for all he cared.But for Sam, something was wrong.And he could see it in the mirror.

 

The last thing Sam wanted was to get killed over something stupid.Or get Dean killed.He really didn’t want to have to salt and burn his brother, because Dean would _definitely_ haunt him.Sam sighed.He’d just have to suck it up and do it.He needed a haircut.   



End file.
